deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Garnet
Knuckles vs Garnet.PNG|GameboyAdv AfroLesbian&Knuckles.jpg|Jioto576 Adobe 20190216 192252.jpg|WarpedMask V.1 Adobe 20190216 193343.jpg|WarpedMask V.2 Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Steven Universe! Two powerhouses who speak with their fists clash in a brutal contest of pure might! Will the muscle of Team Sonic or the Crystal Gems take the win? Interlude Wiz: The mountain; stern, unmoving, and anchored by duty. These qualities correspond to the word “Strength”, and today’s contenders practically embody this. Boomstick: Knuckles, Guardian of the Floating Island Wiz: And Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Garnet is Stronger than DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: True Kinda Lova (Instrumental) - Steven Universe: The Movie) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a civil war broke out amongst Gemkind. Boomstick: In one corner, you have the Great Diamond Authority, who sought to expand their ‘greatness’ through colonization of every planet in the universe. ''' Wiz: This meant terraforming any planets that met their needs, wiping out entire civilizations in order to make said planets hospitable for Gemkind. '''Boomstick: Yeah, turns out their ‘greatness’ wasn’t so great for everyone. Go figure. Wiz: In the opposite corner you have the Crystal Gems, a Rebellion that sought to overcome the Diamonds’ tyranny. Led by the heroine Rose Quartz, the Crystal Gems believed that all life is precious and life worth preserving. Additionally, they also fought for the right to live freely. You see, under the rules and laws set in place by the Diamonds, all Gems were meant to serve a specific purpose. Any Gems that deviated from their ‘purpose’ were subject to harsh punishment, ranging from Rejuvenation to Shattering, the latter being the Gem equivalent of death. More on that later. Boomstick: Rose Quartz acted as a foil to the Diamonds. She encouraged Gems to embrace their own individuality rather than abide by their predetermined ‘purpose’. Wiz: This included Garnet, fusion of a Ruby and Sapphire. While Fusion between different kinds of Gems was considered taboo, Rose taught her to be accepting of who she was, recruiting her into the Rebellion. Garnet was the embodiment of the love between Ruby and Sapphire, so Garnet fought in order to live freely as a fusion and preserve that love. Boomstick: And she had the power to make a difference and take a stand. Garnet’s weapon of choice is her twin Gauntlets, which she can summon at will. She’s commands immense proficiency in close corners combat, punching the ever lovin’ shit out of anything that gets in her way. She can fire them as rockets for long-range combat, and quadruple their size to augment their already impressive power. After some modifications from Bismuth, sharpened brass knuckles were added onto them, making them even more badass! Wiz: Garnet is incredibly strong, able to effortlessly lift cars and trucks, pulverize solid rock, and punch with such force that she generates destructive shockwaves. She propelled Amethyst with enough force for her ignite the air around her and catch fire, turning sand into glass upon impacting the Beach. To ignite the hydrogen in the air, Garnet must be spiked her at speeds more than forty thousand kilometers per hour, or Mach 32. She can even collapse mountains through the side effects of her blows. Boomstick: Not only that, Garnet is crazy tough! She’s been crushed under tons of cars, barreled through the interior of a spaceship, struck by lightning, searched the bottom of the ocean, crushed under the rubble of a mountain, and even taken punches from an exact clone of herself. According to herself, she can swim in lava, which burns at heats of up to 1250°C. This statement backed up by Matt Burnett, who states she can immerse herself in the core of the freakin’ sun! Wiz: The sun’s solar core has a scorching temperature exceeding 15,000,000 Celsius and produces tremendous amounts of energy. Since the mass at the sun’s core is so great, it emits gravity and pressure about over 200 times billion times greater than that of air pressure. In short: this makes Garnet really freaking tough. Boomstick: But that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Meet Jasper, one of the most powerful Quartz soldiers amongst Gemkind. Garnet was strong enough to fight this tangerine lady into submission, despite Jasper being tough enough to survive the humongous Gem warship crashing through the atmosphere and violently exploding. Wiz: Assuming the ship is 50% hollow, deriving a size of 228.67 meters through comparisons to its surroundings, and assuming a composition compatible with that of titanium, the ship can be determined to weigh 122.5 * 10^9 kilograms. Considering the ship’s distance from Earth as it plunged from outer space and onto Beach City in merely 14 seconds, the ship’s crash-land reached speeds of Mach 590, thus producing a kinetic energy equivalent of 600 Gigatons. Boomstick: That’s over 10,000 times greater than the blast yield of the Tsar Bomba, the most powerful nuclear weapon ever detonated. Holy crap, what are these chicks made of?! Wiz: Good question. You see, the physical forms of Gems are actually mere projections of energy or ‘illusions’, their actual bodies being their gemstone. Described as “holograms, but with mass”, Gems can freely alter their shape and size, extend their limbs, and even imitate the biological components of organic life forms. Due to their inorganic physiology, Gems do not age, and do not require sustenance like food, water, or oxygen to breathe, making them immoral in a sense. Engineered to adapt to the conditions of any planetoid, Gems automatically adjust to local gravity and air pressure of their environment. Gems can derive abilities unique to their cut from their gemstones, and most Gems have the ability to encase objects in a stasis bubbles and transport them away, summon weapons from their gemstones, emit light from their gems, fuse with other Gems in mind, body, and soul, store objects in their gemstones, and regenerate damage dealt to their physical forms. Er, on that later... Boomstick: In Garnet’s case, she’s shown a degree of electrokinetic powers, able to absorb and discharge powerful bursts of electricity. But her most OP ability is without a doubt the power to see freakin’ future! Wiz: Not the future, Boomstick. Garnet can view a myriad of possible outcomes and probabilities to any given situation, including utterly unlikely outcomes like Steven meeting his end at the stingers of wasps. This grants enhanced intuition that makes her an asset to the Crystal Gems, but it still has its flaws. For example, if Garnet is unaware of certain factors or overlooks certain possibilities, such as Pearl betraying her trust, Garnet’s precognition can prove fallible. In Season 5’s fifthteenth episode “Pool Hopping”, it is shown that an over abundance of uncertainties can overwhelm her. Garnet: '''You've made so many decisions I didn't expect: giving yourself up to Homeworld, coming back through Lion's mane. The future that you created was so improbable that I didn't see it coming at all, and now I can't understand where this timeline is going. We're on the outskirts of the possible, following trickles to who knows where.l Wiz: In essence, time is like a river that splits into creeks, or pools into lakes, or careens down waterfalls. Garnet has the map, and it’s up to her to steer the ship on the right course. '''Boomstick: Riiiight. Anyway, with her precognitive intuition, incredible strength, and peerless skills in hand-to-hand combat, Garnet has done a number of impressive things. * Fought in the millennia-long Gem War against Homeworld * Succeeded Rose Quartz as the leader of the Crystal Gems for centuries thereafter, * Defeated 3 battalions of Quartz soldier during the Rebellion * Has gone toe to toe with the Diamonds, the strongest Gems in existence. Wiz: In the end, Garnet played an essential role in the liberation of Gems all across the galaxy. Of course however, Garnet isn’t invincible. When a Gem’s physical form sustains fatal damage, they’ll retreat into their gemstone in order to create a new, undamaged form. The length of the regeneration process can range from seconds to weeks, during which their vulnerable gemstones are subject to being shattered, effectively killing them. Additionally, as a Fusion, if Garnet’s emotional state is to falter, she’ll revert to to Ruby and Sapphire, who are far, FAR weaker. Boomstick: But thanks to her steely resolve and absolutely incredible amounts of strength, this is a LOT harder in practice! Garnet: “I am made of love, and it’s stronger than you!” DEATH BATTLE & Knuckles! (Cue: Theme of Knuckles - Sonic Mania Adventures ) Wiz: 4000 years ago, the warmongering Knuckles Clan strived as a group of murderous conquerors, expanding the size and wealth of its empire through conquests of neighboring countries. Boomstick: Yikes. I’m sensing a recurring theme here... Wiz: Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely? Boomstick: Right, that... Wiz: Anyway, the Knuckles Clan eventually came to blows with the Nocturnus Clan, a rivaling Echidna clan. With the invincible Gizoid androids at their disposal, the Nocturnus Clan proved victorious. In an act of desperation, the Knuckles Clan staged a siege on Altar of the Emeralds, intent on claiming the infinite power of the Master Emerald to continue their conquest. Boomstick: Unfortunately for them, this pissed off Chaos, the immeasurably powerful God of Destruction. In his rage, Chaos wiped them the fuck out. Almost all of them. Wiz: Before Chaos could plunge the rest of the world into a watery grave, a young echidna survivor managed to seal Chaos inside of the Master Emerald. The resulting energy surge ripped the continent from the earth, causing it to perpetually float amongst the clouds as a haven of tranquility, thus creating Angel Island. The few echidnas that remained took up the mantle of Guardians to ensure a tragedy of that magnitude could never occur again. Centuries later, Knuckles the Echidna remained as the sole descendant and last Guardian of the Master Emerald. Boomstick: Born and raised on Angel Island, Knuckles is among the most powerful characters in the Sonic franchise. Initially deceived by Dr. Eggman into believing that Sonic and Tails were thieves coming to steal the Master Emerald, Knuckles fought fiercely against the duo, but eventually realized who the real villain was. Banding together to thwart the mad scientist, Knuckles aided in Robotnik’s defeat and reclaimed the Master Emerald, becoming one of Sonic’s closest friends and rivals. Wiz: Knuckles’ trademark ability is his immense super strength. He can easily pulverize solid rock, rip through solid steel, lift and hurl boulders overhead, and cause earthquakes through raw strength. He can even punch, as well as throw objects, with such ferocity that he ignites the air around him, creating searing flames and explosions. To ignite the hydrogen in the air, Knuckles must be swinging at speeds exceeding 40,000 km/h. That's 32 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: He’s no slouch in the durability department either. He’s tanked atmospheric re-entry and falls from space without a scratch, massive explosions, molten lava, getting smacked around by Sonic. He could even survive being pulled into a black hole! Wiz: A black hole is a region of space-time with gravity so intense that even light and electromagnetic waves cannot escape them. Objects entering a gravitational singularity would be stretched apart to a point of compression, yet Knuckles was able to survive this and come just dazed. This isn’t the only time Knuckles has survived an encounter with a black hole, either. Boomstick: During the climax of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, the rogue robot SCR-HD gathered the gravity-manipulating Arks of the Cosmos and returned them to Babylon Garden, overloading its engine and creating a giant black hole that would swallow the entire planet. Alongside Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues, Knuckles was one of the heroes to survive flying in close proximity of the swirling mass of death, fighting Master Core: ABIS at the focal point of the singularity. Wiz: The escape velocity of a black hole is equal to the speed of light, or 300,000 km/s. In addition, in order for atoms in a black hole to withstand the pressure of a black hole, they would have to move faster than the speed of light. To do what he did in his fight with Master Core: ABIS, Knuckles must have operated at such speeds. This is backed up by Knuckles showing to move at speeds comparable to his arch-rival: Sonic the Hedgehog, who has stated to be faster-than-light by 2014’s Sonic the Hedgehog Super Interactive Annual, has had his speed measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light, and has also survived encounters with and outran the pull of singularities. To clarify, Knuckles certainly isn’t AS fast as Sonic, but his ability to fight with spiky speedster without getting blitzed to hell and back as well as run in tandem with him without getting left in the dust indicates he must possess comparable speeds. Boomstick: All that complicated mumbo jumbo aside, Knuckles has run fast enough to create after-images, ran on water, dodged lasers, has uppercutted Sonic so hard he was literally sent flying into the clouds, and can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Wiz: In terms of raw power, Knuckles is Sonic’s superior. For reference, Sonic was capable of destroying the massive chain supporting Little Planet. To support an entire planet the chain must have had absolutely absurd tensile strength. While Little Planet is a miniature planet, it is shown to exert the exact same surface gravity as Earth, indicating an incredible density. By comparing Little Planet to the size of the Death Egg mk.II, we determined it’s roughly a kilometer in diameter, weighs in at about 4.3217614e+16 Kilograms, and thus exerts a gravitational binding energy of 1.3786327e+20 Joules. Upon being disconnected from its bindings, Little Planet moved 797.2 meters in a second, clocking in at 797.2 m/s and giving a kinetic energy output of 1.3732998E+22 Joules, or 3.2 Teratons of TNT. Eggman’s chain was enduring this energy throughout the entirety of Sonic CD, and Sonic caused said chain to violently explode! Boomstick: That’s insane! Wiz: For a supporting feat, cite when Dr. Eggman was at the epicenter of that massive explosion at the end of Sonic Pocket Adventure. This blast encompassed a portion of Earth's surface. Through angsizing, we can determine the explosion’s radius to encompass 531677 meters; using the formula of ((radius/.28)^3)/2 = grams in tnt we determined the explosion’s yield to equate to 3.7 Teratons of TNT. Boomstick: In short: powerful enough to destroy a country. Wiz: By fanning out his dreadlocks Knuckles can somehow catch a ride on air currents, gliding through the air at high speeds. Knuckles is also adept in terranean environments, using his spiked fists to tunnel through the ground as well as scale any kind of surface with ease. Boomstick: Knuckles is a master martial artist, and has a laundry list of techniques mostly centered around hand-to-hand combat. Knuckles' fighting style focuses on, surprise surprise, punching the absolute shit out of people! Powerful jabs, jaw-shattering uppercuts, momentum-fueled swings; Knuckles has developed a number of ways to smack people around. He’s also able to imitate Sonic’s Spin Attacks, can generate paralyzing earthquakes, can create explosive shockwaves all around him, form energy shields to nullify attacks, heal his wounds, and can even summon lightning bolts and meteors. He’s skilled enough to take down battalions of military-trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers, and match the world-renowned Sonic the Hedgehog blow for blow! He can even take on Emerl, a Gizoid with over 4,000 years of combat data! * Spin Attack * Spin Jump * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Dash Boost * Drill Claw * Spiral Upper * Volcanic Dunk * Knuckle Slam * Hammer Punch * Deep Impact * Rock Free Fall * Ground Shaker * Major Eruption * Quake Punch * Meteor Crush * Knuckles Guard * Knuckles Heal * Thunder Arrow * Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack Wiz: Knuckles has made use of Item Box Power-Ups, granting supplementary superpowers such as elemental shields, enhanced speed, and invincibility. * Normal Shield: A conventional energy shield. Disperses with a powerful enough impact. * Flame Shield: Renders Knuckles immune to fire and heat based attacks. Disperses in water. * Thunder Shield: Renders Knuckles immune to electricity and energy based attacks. Disperses in water. * Aqua Shield: Grants the ability to breathe underwater. Vulnerable to sharpened weapons. * Invincibility: Renders Knuckles invulnerable to all forms of attack for up to twenty seconds. * Speed Shoes: Greatly augments movement speed for up to twenty seconds. Boomstick: Knuckles also has an affinity for the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, mystical gemstones of limitless power. He can sense their power within a certain proximity, and can channel their energies to become even more awesomely powerful! Wiz: By harnessing the power of the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles can assume the form of Super Knuckles. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles has ‘ultimate power’ at his disposal and has access to endless amounts of energy. All his innate abilities have been vastly enhanced, he can freely soar through the air far faster than the speed of light, and he’s virtually invulnerable to physical harm. * Nigh-Invulnerability * Flight * Increased Strength and Speed Boomstick: But for all his strengths the echidna does have his fair share of weaknesses. Knuckles’ seclusion from the world has made him somewhat naive, making him inexperienced with seeing through deceit. Wiz: Right. Knuckles is incredibly gullible, having fallen for Robotnik’s deception hook, line, and sinker on multiple occasions. Additionally, Knuckles’ movements are often straightforward and sluggish in contrast to his speedy rival, making his attacks readable. Boomstick: Like any of that’s gonna matter when he’s punching with the power to level entire countries! Knuckles: "Time for a Knuckles sandwich!" Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight Location: The Prime Kindergarten Knuckles was rummaging through a patch of dirt, an uncomfortable chill creeping down his spine. He was in a vast, foggy canyon with mysterious drill-like devices littered throughout the landscape. Numerous holes were carved into the bleak-looking plateaus that made up his surroundings, the ominously human-sized holes doing little to put mind at ease. “Aha!” He exclaimed triumphantly. Knuckles yanked the grey Chaos Emerald from the ground, the gem glimmering with a brilliant white light. Just then, a crystalline platform known as a Warp Pad erupted into a column of light. As the light dissipated, the towering form of Garnet 'was revealed. Knuckles eyed the Gem in bewilderment as she strode over to him. “Where’d you come from?” The Guardian asked. “The Gem.” Garnet demanded, holding out her hand. “Hand them over.” The Echidna scoffed. “Not happening.” Knuckles began to walk away until he felt his arm being grabbed firmly. He was taken aback at how strong Garnet’s grip was, who he thought to be a mere human. At the same time, the stranger’s gall just pissed him right the hell off! “That wasn’t a ques-“ Knuckles threw a ‘light’ (well, light to him) punch Garnet’s midsection, forcing her to release her grip and sending her flying into a nearby plateau. A wall of solid rock was pulverized as Garnet was embedded into it headfirst. Knuckles winced, realizing he might’ve just killed someone in the heat of the moment. “Crap! Hey, are you alright?!” Knuckles called out. Tremors began to erupt throughout the immediate area, followed by an explosion of rock from Garnet’s position. The Gem emerged from the rock wall, stalking towards her assailant. She raised her fists and took a combat stance, now sporting her signature gauntlets. Knuckles eyed the large gauntlets warily, a sweatdrop sliding down his forehead. He raised his hands in surrender. “Do over?” FIGHT! (Cue: Finally, A Worthy Opponent - One Minute Melee ) Garnet wasted no time lunging forward and bringing her gauntlets down on him, the Echidna quickly retreating into a forcefield. Garnet drew her fists back and threw another punch, and another, and another… Soon enough Garnet was throwing a ferocious onslaught of high-speed punches at Knuckles’ shield, not giving the Guardian a chance to counterattack. With every swing Knuckles slowly lost more and more ground, slightly staggering at the force her punches even through his forcefield. Garnet suddenly cocked a fist back, preparing to break the Echidna’s shield with one destructive blow. She threw the punch, shattering Knuckles’ shield. The impact absorbed by his forcefield, the Echidna slipped into a Spin Attack, rolling behind Garnet. “My turn-“ Garnet reacted instantly, spinning around and backhanding the Echidna across the jaw. Knuckles reeled back from the attack and was thrown off balance, allowing Garnet to score a clean punch to Knuckles’ gut. The ferocity of the blow launched the Guardian with a sonic boom, sending him careening cross the dirt and leaving a small trench in his wake. ''“She pretended to drop her guard as a trap?!” Knuckles thought, staggering back to his feet. He noticed Garnet standing back at the Warp Pad with the grey Chaos Emerald in hand, sending a cocky smirk his way. The crystalline platform activated, erupting into a column of light once more. Knuckles lunged at top speed, diving into the warp stream. '''Location: Beach City Garnet crashed through a wall of Steven’s house, landing amongst the sandy shores of Beach City with Knuckles in tow. Curling a ball, the enraged Echidna shot into Garnet with a high speed Homing Attack. Garnet effortlessly caught the attack, hurling Knuckles skyward and leaping after him. The Gem then delivered a powerful punch to the Echidna’s face, propelling Knuckles downward into the beach at such speeds that he was immersed in fire. Impacting the sands as a living comet, Knuckles is met with a huge, sharpened formation of glass to cushion his fall, which shattered into pieces in an explosion of sand. As the dust settled, Knuckles is seen on his feet, bleeding profusely due to several shards of glass protruding from his back and legs. Garnet grimaced at the sight. “You’ve lost. Leave now before your injuries get any worse.” She declared. (Cue: Betty Strikes Back - Glitchtale! ) “Y-You actually think this hurts?” Knuckles stammered, grinning wildly. “This is nothing!” The Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack was activated, a pulsing red and purple aura bursting into existence around Knuckles. This echidna gestured for Garnet to come at him. The Fusion complied, barreling at the Knuckles and attacking with an overhead swing. Ducking under the attack, Knuckles pounces on Garnet with all his might, unleashing a flurry of punches. Before she could retaliate, Knuckles blasted into Garnet with a Homing Attack, throwing her off her feet. As she’s sent flying, Garnet takes aim with her gauntlet and fires them as projectiles, catching Knuckles off guard and landing a direct hit. The two combatants barrel into each other and begin trading blows, repeatedly blasting each other across the beach in sandy explosions. Garnet begins attacking with another rapid, unfocused onslaught of punches, the Echidna easily weaving out the way of and parrying her blows. Gaining the upper hand, Knuckles begins to ragdoll the Gem with a barrage of Homing Attacks, putting her in a daze. Capitalizing on the opening, Knuckles punches both his fists into Garnet’s chest, resulting in a massive explosion of fire that engulfed both combatants. As the explosion subsides, Knuckles is seen visibly exhausted. Garnet, while evidently battered and her visor cracked, is not remotely winded. “GO DOWN!” Knuckles roared. Knuckles ignored the pain, the roar of his own screams rippling through the air as he lashed with a barrage of punches so intense that each caused searing explosions. With every swing, Knuckles felt his bones fracture and his muscles tear, yet he punched harder and harder. Garnet powered through the attacks, slamming into Knuckles with a mighty uppercut. The explosive power of the punch launches Knuckles high into the air, but the Echidna recovers in midair and dives into the Fusion once more. This time, Knuckles went for a grapple, wrapping around Garnet with a bear hug and holding her in place. While this stopped Garnet in place, the same was true for Knuckles, who was left open to a flurry of relentless punches. He reeled in pain with every blow, blood spurting from his mouth, but the Echidna held ground and refused to break his grip. He blacked out for an instant against the barrage of punches. In his darkness, he glimpses of his failures played on loop. All the times he’s failed to protect his homeland’s Master Emerald, the smug condescension of the madmen as they stole my treasure. In his fury the Echidna refused to let his consciousness slip away, his eyes snapping open. “Didn’t think this stunt through, did you?” Garnet taunted. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.” Knuckles grunted, managing a smirk. The collective screams of the combatants are the last thing heard as a burning meteor collided smack dab onto their immobilized forms. Once the dust had cleared, Garnet is nowhere to be seen. Super Knuckles is seen looking confusingly at the ruby and sapphire as his hands, as they were all that remained as his opponent simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. K.O.! Shrugging, Super Knuckles casually chucked the Ruby and Sapphire into the ocean, leaving them to sink to the bottom of the sea. Analysis '''Boomstick: '''That was awesome! But shouldn’t Garnet’s Future Vision have made her aware of all of Knuckles’ tactics and pretty much untouchable? Wiz: Well, no. It’s questionable if Garnet’s Future Vision is appliance in active combat at all, in fact. As explained if Garnet unaware of certain factors her Future Vision can prove useless. This is how Pearl was able to deceive her, and why she was unable to anticipate what the Homeworld Gems would bring to the table in their invasion. Wiz: If she couldn’t foresee what the Homeworld Gems would had at their disposal then it’s reasonable to assume she’s be unable to peer into Knuckles’ future to anticipate his tactics, seeing as he’s from a completely different series. Even assuming her Future Vision does make her aware of all of Knuckles’ moves, she was powerless to capitalize on this. '''Boomstick: '''Yeeah. And most of Garnet’s powerset revolved around hitting things really hard, her dubious Future Vision and her Electrokinesis notwithstanding. And seeing as brute strength is something Knuckles far surpassed her in, this is a fatal flaw. Wiz: Correct. While Garnet held the advantage in experience and having endless stamina and endurance, Knuckles held the advantage in every other category. Knuckles is stronger than Sonic, who destroyed a chain with 3.2 Teratons of TNT of durability. Meanwhile, Garnet is equal to Jasper, who survived the Gem Warship’s 600 Gigaton explosion. This makes Knuckles about over 3000 times more powerful. '''Boomstick: '''Garnet’s reflexes are compatible to that of Pearl’s, who piloted the Roaming Eye at speeds of 33% the speed of light. Knuckles is faster than light due to his experiences with black holes and scaling to arch-rival, Sonic. This makes Knuckles over three times as fast as Garnet, and he can make the speed gap even larger with Speed Shoes and Super Knuckles. Wiz: The power gap becomes even more apparent when you factor in Super Knuckles. '''Boomstick: '''We weren’t kidding about the ‘ultimate power’ thing! Super Knuckles is infused with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which can destroy entire planets. In Sonic Unleashed, the Chaos Energy Cannon violently split the planet into seven pieces with the Chaos Emeralds, resulting in 7.2 Yottatons of TNT! That’s 12,000,000,000,000 times stronger than Garnet and Jasper! The moment Super Knuckles came into the picture, it was a done deal. Wiz: With both raw power and speed in the bag, Knuckles also took the advantage is sheer versatility with his Power-Ups and myriad of techniques. '''Boomstick: '''Looks like Garnet’s fate was set in stone. She got rocked. Wiz: The winner is Knuckles... Knuckles: * + Stronger * + Faster * + Tougher * + More versatile * + Super form completely outclasses Garnet * - Shorter temper. * - Less experienced Garnet: * - Weaker * - Slower * - Less durable * - Limited powerset * - Unreliable Future Vision * - Was rendered helpless after taking enough damage * - Powerless against Super Knuckles * + More experienced * + More level-headed and intelligent * + Gem Physiology means she never gets tired * + Vast Heat Resistance Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Cartoon Network Vs Sega Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles